The present invention is in the technical field of devices and processes used for applying liquids to objects. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of portable apparatuses and processes that are exceptionally useful for staining lumber on-site before the lumber is used to create a structure, such as a deck or a fence.
Elongated objects are regularly covered with a liquid. For example, when a wooden fence is constructed, the wood is almost always treated with a liquid, such as a stain or paint. This treatment may occur at various locations between the source of the lumber and the construction site, or it may occur at the construction site. Current methods of treatment include dipping lumber in pools of liquid, typically in very large quantities, using brushes or brush-rollers to apply and/or distribute the liquid, or applying the liquid using a spray, or atomization method. Each of these described current methods present problems including having a limited selection of colors or types of liquids that are applied, cleaning and maintaining brushes, and creating clouds of atomized liquids that travel to surfaces that are not intended to be treated.
The present invention offers a solution that can be used at various locations along the supply route of the object to be treated, including the actual job site. The solution can be portable, and does not create the nuisances of brushes or atomization processes.
Further, the present invention materially enhances the environment of mankind by offering a solution that does not require brushes. Brushes require cleaning and replacement. Often, the brushes are cleaned with toxic chemicals such as ethyl acetate, toluene, turpentine, and other known pollutants and/or carcinogens. Even more, when the brushes are replaced, the old brushes are typically discarded. Therefore, the use of the present invention eliminates the use of toxic chemicals and eliminates the creation of discarded physical waste, and thus contributes to the restoration and maintenance of the basic life sustaining natural elements including water and soil.